Reclaim What Was Lost
by Lady Akina
Summary: Kagome always felt as though her life was missing something. On her 17th birthday... (SessKag) Please REVIEW!
1. Happy Birthday

Kagome slowly eased herself into the hot spring. Tomorrow was her 17th birthday. 'Two years and Inuyasha still chases after Kikyo.' It didn't hurt Kagome when she thought about it. She finally realized that she would never be Kagome to Inuyasha. She leaned her head back and looked up at the full moon. She couldn't seem to break her gaze. Something about the moon was drawing her in. That was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "Ugh! Great...Just how I wanted to wake up on my birthday," Kagome walked back to Kaede's village. All the villagers were asleep so she went straight to Kaede's hut. As it came into view, she was attacked my Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Who are you, demon?" Sango asked as she prepared to throw her weapon again.  
  
"Sango! It's me, Kagome!" Kagome took another step forward.  
  
"Wrong answer. Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the giant boomerang again.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ducked.  
  
"What is it now, wench?" Inuyasha stepped out of the hut.  
  
"Sango-chan! Please stop!"Kagome dodged. "It really is me! Inuyasha use your nose and tell her who I am!."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed. "It is her Sango. Put your weapon down."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank Kami." Kagome stepped from where she was hiding.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her. Her hair had blood red streaks in it and had grown mid-thigh. She had a black tail that looked like the tip was dipped in blood. Her clothes had changed as well. Instead of her school uniforn she wore a simple yet elegant kimono. It was black with red sakura blossom imprints all over. Two slits up to her thighs showed off her shapely legs in a modest way. Two black stripes adorned each cheek and wrist. She had a red crescent moon on her forehead. Inuyasha audibly gasped. "You're a Lady of the North?"  
  
"Huh?" everyone turned to look at him. Miroku and Shippo watched from the doorway. Kagome and Sango just stood in their spots waiting for Inuyasha to elaborate.  
  
"The crescent. It's a sign of royalty. The red crescent belongs to the north, the yellow crescent to the east, purple to the south, and the blue crescent to the west. All royal cardinal families have this symbol," Inuyasha stood staring at Kagome.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that I'm the hime of the north?" Again, everyone looked toward Inuyasha.

"Well...Yeah" Kagome just stared.  
  
"I wonder," Kagome whispered to herself then asked, "Inuyasha? Whose the Taiyoukai of the North?"  
  
"Lord Kyoudai."  
  
"Thats my father's name! Kyoudai Hirugashi. I wonder if my mom knew? Hang on...If I'm a full demon...That means...My MOM is a DEMON and SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"  
  
(A/N: Kyoudai means mighty and/or powerful.)  
  
"Ouch! Kagome will you shut up!" Inuyasha held his ears in pain. When he looked up. He found Kagome gone.

* * *

P

U

S

H

T

H

E

B

U

T

T

O

N

A

N

D

R

E

V

E

I

W


	2. Please Explain

"Okaa-san!!!" Kagome burst through the front door and went around the house calling for her mom. She saw a note on the kitchen table and picked it up.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Jii-chan, Souta, and I have gone to visit your Aunt Yume in Kyoto. We'll be back by Monday.  
  
"Great. Just great. I have to wait three more days..." Kagome tried to think of a way to get her answers without waiting that long. "I know where Aunt Yume lives. What if I use my powers to create an energy cloud like Sesshomaru's and fly there! Now...How do I make an energy cloud?" Kagome spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out before she got it. "Now I don't have to wait!" she was smiling like a child who got a new toy.  
  
As Kagome was flying, she looked at the grounds below her. It was beautiful. She was going at a speed fast enough to make everything blurry, but with her newly acquired senses, she saw everything perfectly. Soon she was flying over Kyoto. Her Aunt Yume lived near the forest. The house itself was designed like a castle from feudal Japan. Shoji doors, open courtyard, a bath house was built over the hot spring. Kagome really loved it. She heard her mother and her aunt talking so she decided to listen in.  
  
"It's her 17th birthday. Do you think she'll come home looking for answers?" she heard her mother take a sip of tea while waiting for an answer.  
  
"Of coarse," Yume stopped then smiled. "Kagome, would you like to join us for tea?"  
  
Kagome blushed, but walked in and took a seat next to her mom. "You knew that I was a youkai...And that otou-san was Lord of the North?" Kagome looked at hr mom.  
  
"Yes," she held up her hand to stop Kagome from interrupting. "It was an arranged marrige. We were told that our first child was to be the heir, or in your case, heiress of the Northern Lands. We lived their while you were a child. But when you turned 10, suitors came from all over trying to get the Northern Lands by becoming your mate. Your father and I agreed that we would let you choose who was to be your mate, but I would leave with you afterwards to protect you from the ones you turned down."  
  
"You mean I chose a mate!" Kagome opened her mouth to say she would never do such a thing, but her mom stopped her.  
  
"Yes, you did. It was Yume's son, she isn't your real aunt in a sense, but she and I were like sisters as children," her mom got a dreamy look on her face. "It was so cute. You two loved each other and well, Yume and I decided that it would be wonderful if you two were together...So know that your of age, you will meet with your chosen mate and he will court you properly." Rei (that's her mom's name) looked over at Yume.  
  
"Wait...Before I let this guy court me...Who is he?"  
  
"Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Kagome looked from her mom to her Aunt to her mother.  
  
"What do you mean. Did Inutaisho get my Maru-chan a mate already?" Yume looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome out right laughed, "Your Maru-chan?" Kagome was in a fit of giggles when she realized that Yume didn't know that Inutaisho was dead. "Aunt...errr...Lady Yume, Inutaisho died."  
  
"I'm still your Aunt, Kagome," she waved her hand to dismiss it but stopped when the rest of what Kagome said sunk in. "Inutaisho is dead? Bu-But how? Why?" she had tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"He was in a battle with Ryuukotssai (sp?) And died from all his injuries. When he died, Sesshomaru became Lord."  
  
Yume was sobbing by the time Kagome was done talking. Rei went over to comfort her. "I guess we should be getting back to Sengoku Jidai now." Rei was getting up while comforting Yume.  
  
"Wait. Before we go. Can I see everyone's humanoid form?" Kagome wanted to know what her mom, Jii-chan, Souta, and Aunt Yume looked like with out concealing spells.  
  
"Alright...But let me put a concealing spell on you before Souta gets here." she chanted something under her breath before calling everyone to the dining room. When Jii-chan walked in, he was smiling. He looked over at Kagome and winked.  
  
"Souta, your not human," Rei looked at him waiting for a reaction.  
  
'That was blunt,' Kagome mused silently to her self.  
  
"Okay. What am I?" everyone just stared at him. Outside you could hear crickets chirping.  
  
"Well, you're an inu-youkai," Rei was silently wondering if he knew already.  
  
"Can I see my humanoid form?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Okay. Jii-chan, Yume, Kagome, take down your concealing spells." When that was done, everyone had a crescent moon on their foreheads. Yume had a blue crescent, whild everyone else had red. "Tomorrow we will all go back to the feudal era. I suggest you get a good nights rest because we will be going straight to the Northern Castle."  
  
Everyone headed to their rooms to go to sleep. Their trip was not going to be full of surprises.

* * *

Please please REVIEW!!! 


	3. Memories of You

Lord Kyoudai went around the castle smiling. He knew his mate, daughter, and son were coming soon. He sent word to all the other Lords and Lady's that they would be having a masquerade ball in honor of their return. He knew Lady Yume was going to arrive with them, but that was a secret.

Lady Soyokaze of the East was the first to reply back. She said that she and her mate Lord Aori would be coming the next day. In other words. They would be coming today.

(A/N: Soyokaze means gentle breeze; Aori means gust of wind)

Sesshomaru was already there. He knew his to-be mate would be arriving soon after her 17th birthday so he took up a temporary residence in the Northern Castle.

Lord Jurin and his mate Lady Genseirin would be arriving on the day of the ball. They said that they were having some problems with the lower class demons and didn't want to leave until necessary.

(A/N: Jurin means forest; Genseirin means virgin forest.)

Sesshomaru sat in his room waiting for any sign that Kagome had returned. He remembered when they were little they would always be there for each other.

-------------Flashback-------------

_A young Sesshomaru listened through the door of his father's study. Inside, his mother was yelling at his father._

"_You lied to me Inutaisho!" Yume was furious. Her mate of 100 years was having an affair with a ningen._

"_I did no such thing Yume!" Inutaisho stood up from his desk a slammed his fist on the table. "You know nothing of Aikan."_

(A/N: Aikan means beautiful woman)

"_I know that you have been sleeping with that whore for quite a while!" Yume countered. SLAP! Yume held her cheek. On her face was three scratches. Each began to bleed. Because Inutaisho added poison to his claws when he slapped her, she couldn't heal. "Well I guess I meant nothing to you after all. I have to go Inutaisho. I hope you have a good time with your lover," Yume walked out the door before Inutaisho had a chance to defend himself_. _She turned the corner and stopped. Sesshomaru was standing there with a hurt look on his face. "Maru-chan...." Before she could explain, Sesshomaru ran. _

_He ran all the way to the Northern Lands. When he arrived to the castle he went looking for Kagome. She turned around and smiled at him. Then she noticed the look on his face. "Seisho? What's wrong?" she patted the spot next to her under the tree she was sitting under. He sat down and began to silently cry. Kagome knew something was wrong and scooted closer hold him. "Don't worry Seisho. Everything will be alright." She laid his head in her lap and began to sing._

_As I sit here and think_

_About all that I'm missing_

_I've got everything that_

_I could ever ask for But you_

---

_Kagome ran her fingers through his hair._

_---_

_All my past time is spent_

_wondering how you've been_

_but the more that your on my mind_

_I'm just lonely and blue can't you see?_

_---_

_Her finger an over each of the markings on his face. Then her gaze dropped to his lips._

_---_

_Why can't you be with me to hold me tight_

_Just being with you_

_will make everything better and bright_

_---_

_Sesshomaru took her hand into his and sat up._

_---_

_I want to have you by my side_

_you always make it right_

_and without you my heart starts to cry_

_how will I ever go on_

_how will I stay strong_

_do you see without you my soul dies?_

_---_

_He leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He was surprised when kagome shyly returned the kiss._

"_Ahhhh...Finally you two get together," they broke apart and saw both of their mothers watching from the balcony above the garden. _

_Kagome looked away and blushed a deep crimson. Sesshomaru only had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Yume and Rei looked at each other and giggled. Yume had gone to the Northern Castle to talk to Rei when they both came upon the scene of Sesshomaru and Kagome. _

"_Is my little Maru-chan embarrassed?" Yume asked. Sesshomaru just turned his head and looked away._

"_Yume, we'll be able to see our children become mates and have children!" Rei had a dreamy look on her face._

"_Now, now Rei. Look at them...we ruined their little moment. Maybe we should leave," with amusment in her eyes, Yume led Rei to another part of the castle._

_-------------_End Flashback------------

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock. "Come in."

"Sesshomaru! Are you ready to see Kagome again?" Lord Kyoudai took a seat on a cushion by the door. "She should be arriving tomorrow tonight," he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I will be at the entrance to greet her when she arrives," Sesshomaru replied in his usual no-emotion-whatsoever tone.

"Know this Sesshomaru..."Kyoudai paused. "I'm expecting grandchildren soon," grinning he got up and left before he could see the embarrassment and surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes.

---------With Kagome---------

They got to the other side of the well with no problem. Souta wanted to see the village that Kagome talked about, but Rei said they needed to get to the castle soon. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing them and attacking. As they were about to leave, Kouga came into the clearing.

"Kagome! How's _my _woman?" Kouga looked at Kagome. "Your a demon now?!" surprise was evident in his voice. "That's great! Now you could come with me and become my mate!" he made his way to her when Rei stepped up.

"And_ who _do _you_ think you are?" she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

"I'm Kouga and I'm here to get my woman," Kouga was about to push her aside when he was hit over the head.

"That's no way to speak to your elders...Not to mention the Lady of the Northern Lands," again Rei blocked his path to Kagome.

"Right. Like I'm gonna beleive..." Kouga _finally _noticed the marks on their foreheads. "Lady Rei," he kneeled down, "It is good to know you are well."

Behind her, Kagome giggled. 'I can't believe Kouga is kneeling in front of _my _mom!'

"Your name is Kouga, correct?" when she saw him nod in conformation she continued, "I would appreciate it if you keep silent of my return."

"Of coarse Lady Rei."

"Before you go, I would advise you to stay away from my daughter...Her mate will not want another man's scent on her," Kouga was about to leave when he realized that Kagome _also_ had a crescent on her forehead. He looked back to see Rei, Yume, and Jii-chan smiling and Souta smirking. Kagome was still behind her mom so he couldn't see. Figuring out that he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Kagome, he left.

(A/N: He still doesn't realize that Kagome doesn't like him. Poor Kouga... NOT! Sorry, back to the story :P)

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. She fell and began laughing hysterically. "I can't (snort) believe (giggle) that just happened..." Kagome was lost once more. She finally calmed dowm and they were able to leave.

* * *

I'm trying my hardest to update...but my teachers are evil. 

-------------

Here are Review responses for chapters 1 and 2!

**h-zsofi**: Thanks! Here's the update. I hope you like it.

**Shadow of a Halo**: Thank for reviewing! If no one reviewed i probably wouldn't be writing...so thanks!

**are-en1**: I was thinking of doing that...but i decided to put it in a later chapter when it finally sinks in that she's a demon...er...demoness.

**I'm-Sakura-the-Inu-Hanyou**: Thanks for your support! hehehe

**Black Dragon**: I really don't know if I can keep it up. All my classes are advanced so I get a lot of work. I try my hardest. T-T

**Archangel Rapsody**: Thanks. I hope you like the rest of it too!

**Dragonsdaughter1**: Only good? j/p I'm a beginner so good is great to me!

**chin5cai**: weird? hmmm...thats ok i guess. Thanks for your review!

**xxpnyxangelxx**: Thank you Sabrina!

**SiLvErKiTsUnEkEiKa: **here's your update!

**Ying Fa 92**: thank you! I hope you like the rest of the story!

**fluffy-lover2**: hahaha...i only picked moons because Sesshomaru already had it...i was just too lazy to make the names and symbols match...but thanx anyways!


	4. Shippo's Arrival

The trip was going good so far. A few lesser youkai that were easily taken care of was all that got in their way.

---

They would arrive at the castle by night fall. Kagome ran along side her brother. Her mom didn't want to fly because it would attract too much attention and Souta didn't know how to..So here they were, running through the forest. Kagome heaved a sigh. 'This is _sooooo_ boring.' She sniffed then stopped. The others stopped as well and looked at her.

"Kagome, dear, what is it?" Yume asked.

"I smell a hot spring nearby. Can we please please pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeee stop for now? I haven't taken a bath since Kami knows when!" she through her hands up to emphasize her point.

"Well...It wouldn't hurt to take a little break," Yume said more to herself. "I guess it would be alright."

"Really?! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kagome jumped up and down then sprinted to the hot spring. She quickly stripped her clothes leaving only her bra and panties on. She tested the water with her toes before stepping in. "Ahh...This is great." Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes and was quickly on her guard. "Who's there?" she called.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo stepped out from the bushes.

"Shippo-chan! What are you doing here?" Kagome got up and changed into her clothes before picking up her kit.

"Kikyo showed up and did something. Then Inuyasha was acting weird and kept saying stuff like 'If I have her kit she'll come to me.' Sango told me to give you this note," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "and run. I went to the well, but you weren't there. Then I smelled your scent and followed it here." he puffed up his chest in pride.

"Can I have the note Shippo?" he nodded and handed her the note.

_Kagome-chan,_

_Kikyo has done something to Inuyasha. He keeps saying strange things that do not make sense. The other night I am almost certain I saw Kikyo slip something in Inuyasha's ramen. Please be safe little sister...And be careful._

_-Sango_

Kagome neatly folded the letter and placed it in the folds of her kimono. "Shippo-chan? Did you notice anything strange about Kikyo. This is really important so I need you to think hard," she waited patiently for an answer.

"Well...The only thing weirder then the fact that she was dead was she kept wanting to make Inuyasha's ramen. The first time he tasted the one Kikyo made for him he said that there was something different. I just thought that it was because she was dead and she touched his food. That can't be healthy," he made a face to prove his point.

Kagome laughed softly at her kit's antics. Then she heard the faint call of her mother. "Well Shippo. Since your going to be staying with me, I suggest we get to the group. We're going to the Northern castle."

"Wow! Am I going to meet your mom? What about your brother. Does that moon mean your otou-san's the Northern Lord?" Shippo continued his never ending questions. He stopped when they arrived at the clearing where the others were resting.

"Kagome, come on now. We need to get there before night fall," she saw Shippo clinging to Kagome's leg. "And who is this cute little boy?" Rei reached for Shippo.

"This is Shippo. He's the kit that I told you so much about." Kagome coaxed Shippo out of 'hiding.'

Once the introductions were done, they began on their way to the castle. Kagome held Shippo since he wasn't fast enough to run by himself. Hours later, Kagome saw the Northern Castle just over the horizon. Even from a distance it was beautiful. Instead of wood framing, it was replaced with a type of impenetrable marble. The white pristine color shown brightly against the setting sun making it take an eternal glow. She knew everyone saw the castle as well because they began to speed up in anticipation. Soon they were at the gates.

Kagome set Shippo on the ground as they walked down a trail leading to the entrance. As the entrance came into view Kagome saw many demons with crescents. None but one caught her eye.

"Sesshomaru..."

* * *

Gomen nasai! I was absent from schol for a week! When I got back I was given all my make-up work. Do you know how much work that is?! Anyways...T-T 

------

Review Respones! (I personally love this part):

mizukoro: here's the update! i hope u like it!

Dragonsdaughter1: you'll find out fluffy's reaction in a later chapter...i dont kno which one...but it is later on hehehe

Cutiepie99: wohoo! SESS/KAG is the BEST!

Shrew-hanyou: thanx for ur review!

ladyofthedragons1: i alwayz wanted kouga to kneel in front of kagome...(grins evilly)

Anolea: I see u got my email....hope u like this chapter

Ying Fa 92: I'm glad u like my story! here's ur update!

Inuyasha'smistress: yes they kissed...sesshomaru is older then kagome... and that was their first kiss so i decided to make it innocent

kuro-kasai-kitsune: i kno they are! i was at home sick for a week and when i get back i get all this homework waaaah! (runs away crying)

h-zsofi: thanx for the support!

shippo's 1st fan: im sooooo glad u like it! thanx for the review!

ra: i'll try my hardest to finish this one (runs away from mob of Never To Returned and The Evil Within fans)


	5. Memories

Sesshomaru turned as soon as his name left her lips. His golden eyes met deep blue. He began to remember all the time he spent with her.

_Twelve- year- old Sesshomaru meeting Kagome for the first time._

_---_

_Thirteen- year- old Sesshomaru watching Kagome run to him in the rain._

_---_

_Fourteen- year- old Sesshomaru sitting with Kagome in a garden._

_---_

_Fourteen- year- old Sesshomaru sharing his first kiss with Kagome. _(Chapter 3)

_---_

_Fifteen- year- old Sesshomaru finding out what happened to Kagome. Later that night, he cries himself to sleep._

---

As soon as Kagome's eyes met Sesshomaru's, she was bombarded with memories.

_Four- year- old Kagome picking flowers in a meadow._

---

_Six- year- old Kagome running through a garden._

_---_

_Nine- year- old Kagome meeting Sesshomaru for the first time._

_---_

_Ten- year- old Kagome sneaking out of the castle to meet up with Sesshomaru._

_---_

_Eleven- year- old Kagome sharing her first kiss with Sesshomaru. _(Chapter 3)

_---_

_Twelve- year- old Kagome being taken to a well with her mother._

---

Kagome fell to her knees clutching her head. She cried out in pain as she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was Sesshomaru rushing toward her.

Sesshomaru gently picked up Kagome and walked into the castle. Lord Kyoudai followed worriedly holding his mate's arm. Souta glanced at Sesshomaru wondering why he looked so much like Inuyasha. Lady Yume watched from the shadows, her eyes glittering mischievously as she watched her son care for Kagome.

-----Meanwhile, with Inuyasha-----

Sango was worried about Kagome and Shippo. She knew Kikyo was behind everything. Why Inuyasha had changed, why demons kept attacking the village, she knew it was all because of Kikyo. She prayed to Kami that Shippo found Kagome before Inuyasha got really out of control. Just as she was going to find Miroku a Kouga appeared.

"Hey!" he called Sango over, "Have you seen mutt-face? I wanna ask him if he was Kagome's mate," he growled.

"K-K- Kagome has a mate?!" Sango stuttered, looking at Kouga in disbelief.

"Yeah. Her mom wouldn't let me get near her! I wasn't about to disrespect the Lady of the North. Lord Kyoudai would have my head."

"Ummm...You can't see Inuyasha right now. But please tell me, is Kagome alright?" Sango hoped that Kagome was doing well.

"Yeah, she's okay. She was headed toward the Northern castle when I met her at this clearing with a well."

"Thank you," Sango bowed to the ookami. "Don't worry, Inuyasha isn't Kagome's mate." she smiled and turned to her original task of finding Miroku.

* * *

Okay...I know its a short chapter, but it's the end of the quarter and I need to get strait A's or get the computer taken away. My mom has weird logic, ne? Please **_REVIEW_**! 

Review Responses:

**Anigen**: thanx!

**Ra**: Where am I running?

**T.a.L.o.t.U.L.**: Here's the next chapter!

**Ying Fa 92**: I think I might put in why he's acting weird in one of the next two chapters. Sesshomaru's reaction will be in the next chapter for sure...I think...I don't know. Sorry (smiles)

**Archangel Rapsody**: Yup! She's got a big surprise waiting for her when she wakes up! Hehehehe

**Shrew-hanyou**: Wohoo! Uhhhh...I think you might have killed her. Oh well, she should burn in hell anyways. (smiles) I know that Shippo really is smart and knows when to be quiet...but i was kinda sugar high when i wrote that chapter. Eh-heh (sweatdrop)

**ladyofthedragons1**: Your fluff is under construction. It was a little too fluffy, sooooo i edited it and ended up screwing up the entire story. My bad (smiles and sweatdrops)

**sOuThsiDegrL**: Sorry about that! Jeez! You know how much work I have. Don't worry, I'll finish the other one...I think (runs away) HELP! Corena wants to kill me!

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**: Of coarse I'm continuing!

**Midnight**: I'm not all that. Compared to my older sister...I SUCK! T-T Thanks for the review.

**Inuyasha'smistress**: He saying that she'll go to him if he has Shippo. Yeah...I couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not. Anyways...Kikyo's going to be in for a rude awakening.

**love for this heaven**: Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to be happy together or my name is not Keiko! I think thats my name...


	6. History of the North

Kagome awoke with a headache. 'Man does my head hurt,' she thought. She looked around, "Where am I?" she asked out loud. Looking around the room, she saw that it was HUGE! On the side of the room to her right were two doors. She assumed they were the closet and bath. In between the two doors was a vanity. On the other side of her was another door. This one she assumed was the exit. There was a painting of what looked like her father, mother, Souta, and herself when they were younger next to it. Near the end of the futon she lay on was a low table with two cushions. Past that on the wall was a large painting of a female inu-youkai looking up at a crescent moon. Next to her was a pond. Kagome took a closer look. Instead of an inu-youkai, there was a human miko that looked very much like the woman. Kagome gasped, 'It's me...' she ran her fingers over the painting.

Kagome turned to what she thought was the exit and opened the door. She walked out and closed the door behind her. As she turned around, she bumped into something hard. "I'm sorry! I don'y know where I'm going!" she apologized over and over again. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up to meet the blank face of Sesshomaru. 'Of all the people I run into, I run into him.'

"Excuse me?" she asked politely. He didn't move. 'Were those dreams or memories?' she thought as she gazed into deep golden pools. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo launched himself at her. He looked up from his place in her arms and saw Sesshomaru. Sensing the anxiety in the air, he asked Kagome if she would go read him a story.

"Of coarse. Do you know where the library is?" Shippo shook his head. "I guess we'll have to look around for it then." She looked at Sesshomaru, "Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama." He merely nodded and moved aside. "Thank you." 'Geez...He's stiff.' Kagome walked around the castle wondering about her dreams. 'Who can I ask....I know! But how to find her....wait a minute...I'M A DEMON! I could use my senses!' She sniffed and found her mothers scent. Following it, she was led to the library. 'I guess I just killed two birds with one stone.'

"Kagome are you okay?" her mother walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Kagome placed Shippo down and told him to find a book. "Mom...I had these weird dreams and I was wondering..."

"What they meant?" her mother supplied as she smiled. "Kagome, those were your memories from when you were a child growing up here."

"Does that mean that me and Sesshomaru....ummm," Kagome blushed.

"Yes. You two were so adorable together," Rei got a dreamy look on her face.

"You and Aunt Yume," Kagome shook her head in dissapointment. "By the way...Where is she?"

"It's a secret. You see, everyone here thinks Yume has passed away. She wanted it to be a surprise. She's planning on revealing herself when Sesshomaru and you announce your engagement." she once again got a dreamy look.

Knowing that it was useless talking to her mother while she was officially lost in her own dream-land, Kagome went to find Shippo. She walked among the isles looking for him until she saw him sitting down on the floor looking at a painting on the wall. The painting was of a giant black good on a cliff howling into the night sky. Stars were scattered throughout the top half of the canvas while what looked like light from a sunrise stretched across the landscape. "Shippo," she called to him.

He seemed to snap out of his daze and he looked at her. Walking over to her he told her the story of the painting.

-----_Story-----_

_The Lord of the North was once sent into a war that threatened his lands. When he came back victorious, he found his castle ruined. He heard the faint cry of a child and found his only daughter buried under the rubble. His mate's body was not too far away. He hid his daughter at a hidden castle. He went back to his mate's body and gave her a proper burial. That night he spent on a cliff over-looking the lands that he had battled for...sacrificing his mate in the process. At sunrise he howled as the moonless night was replaced by day. When he died his daughter became the Lady of the North. She found a mate and together they protected the lands her mother had died trying to save._

_-----------------_

"That's a nice story Shippo," she smiled. When hearing his stomach rumble, she giggled. "I guess it's time for dinner, ne?" She and Shippo walked out of the now empty library toward the smell of food. Little did they know, a pair of golden eyes watched from the shadows.

* * *

Wohoo! The quarter is over so I decided to celebrate by posting a new chapter! I hope you like it. I'm still kind of sugar high! (It's all Sachiko's and Corena's fault! They gave me ICE-CREAM!) Sorry it's short! I'm getting complaints about length, and I'm trying to work on it! Remember **_REVIEW!!! _**Anyways...Ja ne! 

**Review Reponses**:

**Risu Duck the Anti-Succinct**: Thank you! I think I got all A's so I won't be banned! But I'm not sure...

**ladyofthedragons1**: Your right, there is no such thing as too much fluff, but i couldn't take all the fluffiness!

**sOuTsiDegrL**: YOU FED ME ICE-CREAM SO NOW I PUT UP CHAPTER!!! Uhhh...that was the little voice in my head...I named her Insanity. (smiles)

**Black-for-weddings**: Thank you for reading my story!

**Rayoko**: I updated! Thank you for the review! The more reviews I get the more I write! Intresting concept, ne?

**Shrew-hanyou**: Ding, Dong The witch is dead! Sorry about the slow updates. I've been getting sick lately and it was the end of the quarter so I had to do a lot of work. I'm trying my hardest!

**foxfire02**: Yes! Sesshomaru is the best!

**blackrosebunny451**: I'm trying!

**T.a.L.o.t.U.L.**: I kind of...sort of skipped answering that question, but you will find out someday! Mwahahahaha!

**Cutiepie99**: Here's more for you!

**lil-angel0426**: HA! In your face! I updated! Wohoo! I'm good!

**zoemoon**: Sadly, that is my flaw. SHORT CHAPTERS! I try...I really do. T-T


	7. Dreaming of You

Dinner was a quick affair. Kagome conversed with her father while trying to ignore the feeling of Sesshomaru's eyes upon her. When she was done eating she excused herself and instead of heading toward her room, she went to the gardens.

She walked along a path that was lined with lilies, roses, and more exotic flowers. Later on, she found a clearing far from the castle. The clearing was lined with sakura and cherry trees. In the center was a koi pond. Finding the area relaxing, Kagome situated herself beneath the sakura tree closet to the pond. Closing her eyes, she let the gentle breeze take away all her worries.

--- Kagome's Dream ---

Kagome found herself in a clearing much like the one she fell asleep in, the only difference was that it was night. She looked up and saw a crescent moon surrounded by the stars illuminating the night. Getting up from her spot beneath the tree, she walked over to the pond's edge and stared at her reflection. Taking a delicate claw, she traced her markings. 'I can't believe I'm a demon, let alone the heiress to the Northern Lands.'

She jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pick her up. She couldn't help but feel as though she belonged there. Turning her head slightly, her blue eyes locked with gold.

"Sesshomaru..." she breathed. She felt something soft and warm pressing against her lips and gasped when she realized Sesshomaru was kissing her. She felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, his fangs grazing her lips. He pulled away and looked at her as she whimpered at the loss. His tail wrapped around her, and Kagome realized that she was shivering. Looking up at his face she saw him lean in to kiss her again.

--- End Dream ---

Kagome woke with a start. She looked around and saw she was alone. Looking up at the sky she realized she must have dozed off. Getting up, she dusted herself off and placed and hand over her lips. There was a slight tingling feeling. She wondered if it were really a dream. Noticing where her thoughts were going, she shook her head and let out a small laugh. Turning she headed back to the castle letting her mind wander to _other _things.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru had followed her after dinner. He watched as she walked in the garden and fell asleep against a sakura tree. He had also heard her laugh and couldn't help but let out a small smile. 'She won't leave me again.' he thought as he waited in his tree until she was far enough so that he could transform. When it was safe he turned into a giant white dog and howled to the moon.

* * *

At the castle, Kyoudai and Rei heard the howl. They smiled knowing that Sesshomaru was ready to tell Kagome of his feelings.

* * *

Yume looked up at the night sky from the window in her room. She smiled as she heard her son howling. 'Finally...'

* * *

This is really really short, I know. But Sachiko punched me every day because I didn't update. You guys are probably really mad at me. I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry (Gets on knees and begs for forgivness) My grades are dropping and I have a whole bunch of tests that are required for me. It sucks. The only reason I didn't update was because my mom threatened to take my laptop if my grades didn't go up. I'm sorry. I really really am. Please **_REVIEW_**! 

**Review Responses:**

**Gaurdian of the Darkness: **Yay! Thanks for the review. This is probably the shortest chapter and I'm sorry for the late review.

**ladyofthedragons1**: My friend made fun of me because I'm not the fluffy type. So I had to stop the fluff. Anyways, I'm sorry for the short chapter and for not updating soon enough.

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**: Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the short chapter and not updating soon enough.

**Babypoo**: Those are my favorite colors and I thought that they would give Kagome a sort of dark look.

**ra**: I still don't know where I'm running. But oh well! I'm sorry for the slow update and short chapter.

**Afiag**: Thank you for liking the story. I'm sorry for the slow updates and short chapters.

**chin5cai**: I'm sorry for making you wait. And I'm sorry that this is so short.

**Wolfy**: I will never tell you when Naraku is going to appear! It's a secret. I'm sorry for the slow updates and short chapter.

**Inuyasha'smistress**: Just checking. She passed out because of an emotional overload. I would probably do the same thing if years worth of my memories came slamming into my head. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry this si a short chapter and that I haven't been updating.

**blackrosebunny451**: Thanks! I'm sorry for not updating sooner and that this is such a short chapter.

**Rayoko**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm sorry this is a short chapter too.

**sOuThsiDegrL**: Of she said sorry! She has manners. SORRY! And thanks!

**lil-angel0426**: It's your fault. And I can't halp it.

**T.a.L.o.t.U.L.**: Gold eyes are so captivating. Sorry for the slow updating and short chapter.

**sacaku**: I'm sorry that this is so short and that I didn't update sooner. Thanks for reviewing.

**allyct160**: Your on a single spark? Thats cool. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and that this is so short. Thanks for the review thoug

**inlovewithsesshmaru**: Thanks, but I don't that I'm that good. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and that this is a short chapter.

**Kimmi**: Your the first person to actually like cliff-hangers. Sorry that this is a short chapter and that I didn't update sooner.

**Shrew-hanyou**: Love the song. And your not evil. Because if you were, I would probably be the devil's daughter. I'm sorry that I didn't update and that this is so short.


	8. Dreaming of You Part 2

"Did you hear that, houshi?" Sango asked tensing up. She rose from her make-shift bed and looked to Miroku.

"Hai. I believe that was the sound of an inu-youkai." Miroku remained sitting beneath a tree with his eyes closed.

"Do you think Kagome is alright?" Sango asked suddenly turning to the dying embers of the fire.

"She can take care of herself. Don't worry Lady Sango," his voice was soft in attempt to reassure the distraught woman. 'I hope you are well Kagome. Sango would never forgive herself if something happened to you.' he prayed to Kami that she was alright, not only was she his little sister, Sango would never forgive herself for not being able to protect her.

'Be safe little sister.' Sango picked up Kirara and placed her in her lap. She stroked Kirara's fur and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha sat beneath a tree with a sleeping Kikyo in his lap. He leaned over and licked_ her_ neck where _his_ mark was. A pleasurable shiver ran through Kikyo's body as she woke up. 

"Inuyasha," she got up and properly fixed her hakama, "I have some business to attend to. Go back to your companions." She turned her heel, dismissing him as she walked into the dark forest.

Inuyasha got up and obeyed his_ mate's_ command.

* * *

Kikyo walked deeper into the forest searching for any sign of Naraku or one of his detachments. She felt a shift in the wind and turned to where she felt Kagura's presence. 

"Has Naraku sent you?" she asked with a cold, mocking voice.

Kagura glared and through a small pouch at the miko's feet. "He said that you might be needing this."

Kikyo picked up the bag and left in the same fashion she left Inuyasha.

'That bitch!' Kagura thought pulling a feather from her hair and throwing it before her. She stepped on the feather as soon as it grew big enough. 'I will be free Naraku. And neither you or your whore will stop me.'

* * *

I figured out a way so that I update more often! So hopefully I can update more. Okay, starting next chapter, I'm going to be putting recaps at the beginning. It was a suggestion from _TwisitedBlackAndRedRose. _I didn't put one on this chapter because this was originally a part of the 7th chapter and I somehow screwed up so I have to upload it as an 8th chapter. Anyways...please _**REVIEW!**_

**Review Responses:**

**TwisteBlackAndRedRose**: I'm putting recaps starting next chapter. Thanks for the suggestion and for reading!

**allyct160**: He's going to be finding out real soon. Just wait a little longer!

**inlovewithsesshomaru**: I'm really sorry its short. This chapter was supposed to be part of the 7th but technology hates me.

**Apri-chan**: I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! (runs and gets tissue box) I'm sorry!

**Ying Fa 92**: YAY! Thank you for reading! It's nice to know that my story is intresting to some people. The worst class is Chemistry. And English. And History. And Pre-Calculus. And Physics......

**black dragon**: Grades are evil. They're little letters that will determine the rest of your life! That's EVIL! Thanks for reading!

**Kagome21**: I updated!Yay! I hope you keep reading!

**Freestyle**: Thank you! What's the voice's name? Mines likes to be called Insanity (smiles)

**inuyasha-lover-forever**: I get a pretty trophy! Wheeeeeeeeee. Thank you for reading, and I'm working on a way to update more!


	9. The Courting

Recap:

Kikyo picked up the bag and left in the same fashion she left Inuyasha.

'That bitch!' Kagura thought pulling a feather from her hair and throwing it before her. She stepped on the feather as soon as it grew big enough. 'I will be free Naraku. Neither you or your whore will stop me.'

This Time:

Sesshomaru went in search of Kagome. His inner youkai was growling in approval. 'Mine. Mine. Mine,' His mind replayed the word over and over again.

He found her in the dojo meditating. Her aura swirled around her wisps of pink purification and blue content. He maneuvered himself so that he was behind her before wrapping his arms and tail around her lithe form.

---

Kagome had known the minute Sesshomaru had entered the dojo. She could feel his aura move until it situated itself behind her. As soon as he wrapped her with his arms and tail she leaned her head back into the crook of his shoulder instinctively. She knew that any further meditating that she was planning was useless so she decided to abide by his rules for the night.

"Seisho," she murmured her eyes still closed.

"Kagome," he said as he took in her beautiful scent of rain and lillies. "I think it's time I told you how much I missed you over the years."

Kagome opened her eyes to meet once again with his golden amber ones. "I missed you too Seisho," Kagome barely finished before Sesshomaru's warm mouth covered hers in the most gentle kiss.

Kagome's mind ceased to function when Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She shyly opened her mouth to him. His is tongue entered her mouth coaxing her tongue into an intricate dance that only they knew.

His mouth left hers in favor of a trail that lead to the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He could hear her pulse racing as he nipped at the area to numb it a bit. Letting his instincts take over he bit down on the area. He heard Kagome gasp but continued anyways. The metallic taste of her blood entered his mouth. He pulled his fangs out and licked the blood that continued to spill out.

Kagome came out of her surprised state and lifted her hand to the mark. She looked up at Sesshomaru's red tinted eyes in question.

"It means I'm courting you, love." Kagome's eyes widened. Had Sesshomaru just called her love? He hadn't said it in the way she had been expecting but still... He had said it. He loved her. The best part was he loved her for being Kagome.

Kagome smiled brightly and turned around fully wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's torso leaning her head against his broad chest. She let a sigh of contentment.

Sesshomaru pried her off his waist and sat her down in his lap. Her head was cradled in the crook of his shoulder while his tail wrapped itself around her waist.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered as she let sleep grab a hold of her.

"I love you as well Lady Kagome," he said after sleep had taken her to the land of dreams. He picked her up and headed to her room. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with staring servants he simply jumped onto the balcony of her room. He placed her on the futon then laid next to her. Holding her close, he placed a final kiss on the mark before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

THE END! Just kdding! Well... actually I'm not sure if I should continue... I know that I haven't updated in a looooooong time, but I'm at a new schoool with the crapiest classes. It's not very fun... Anyways... I AM AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! I have no time to update at home sooooo... I'm really sorry! This is a super short chapter, but I wanted to add it with this note so I don't get deleted. PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! Anyways... For some awkward reason, I can't view my reviews so when I'm able to I'll replace this chapter with the review responses... Thank you for reading! Please review!

-Baby K


End file.
